zombie eclipse
by percy25
Summary: what happens when the world ends and is full of zombies and you think that your the last person on the planet but then discover that there's still some hope for you and humanity by finding some of the last sane people on earth... at least that's what annabeth's thinking. percy jackson and kickin'it story...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi percy25 speaking, this is my first story so i'm not the best and you might find a few grammar errors but no big deal, i'm not sure how often i'll update so don't get mad any information you want to know about me is on my profile wich will be ready in a few days if not already, review with suggestions for the story and i will most likely use them and you might see your name on my next update. This story is similar to "warning: zombie takeover" but i promise i'll make it different as we go on.**

**hope you like it,good reading...**

Annabeth's p.o.v

It was a hot summer evening.

Who knows what time, my watch was broken years ago.

All I knew is that I had to find shelter.

Just when i thought I was gonna climb a tree for the night I saw a building In a pretty good condition.

It had the letters EW ORK M T L, hmmm...oh, New York Motel.

I walked towards it always being careful, a zombie could be anywhere.

I got there without any attack, it looked pretty good up till now.

I slowly pushed the door open and put my knife in front of me to kill anything who tried to attacked me, Nothing did.

I saw that the place was big for a motel, it was five stories high so I quickly checked all the floors and decided to stay on the fourth floor for the night since anything who came from up stairs, I cloud here it banging its way down ( zombies weren't very good at being quite ) and if anything came from down stairs I had time to here it and wake up.

I picked a room not too far from the stairs so I could make a quick escape if I needed.

I looked around the room one more time to make sure it was safe and started to put out my sleepingbag, I settled my bag next to me and pluged in my iPod (they were only on one of my ears so I could still hear zombies)

At this point you should be thinking, who is this girl !? And why does she keep talking of zombies!?

Well i'm Annabeth Chase, I'm 15, I have blonde hair,right now I'm in Manhattan, I'm skinny and quite tough after all those years of fighting off zombies. The zombies, well I don't know how the apocalypse started neither if it will ever end. All I can tell you is that it all started march 2012.

For some reason I didn't turn into a zombie when all my family did, but if you ever get bitten you become one of them, luckuly I've only been scratched and cut not bitten.

The worst thing is that I don't know if I am the only human in the world or if the living humans are somewhere else.

Soon I fell asleep and so the dreams started.

START OF DREAM

I could see it was a fresh spring day with some light drizzly rain that came down from the whitish grey clouds that would quickly float by, I was playing in my backyard, jumping in every pudle that got in my way when a man came crashing through my wooden fence, he laid on the ground and I noticed his skin was cracking and his hair was coming off.

I ran inside at the sight of him or whatever he was becoming.

I looked for my dad and found lying on the floor shivering with my two brothers doing the same and the strange things that happend to the man in the backyard were happening to them.

I ran upstairs not bearing the sight of my dad and two brothers, I stuffed all my most precious thigs like a picture of my mother, some clothes, a sleepingbag, food and just incase a knife.

I quickly got out of the house and before the cold shadow of night took over the day I found shelter in a girl's changingroom in a baseball pitch and slept there for the night.

END OF DREAM

I woke up with a start there was a noise I think from downstairs.

I looked outside, it was a fine day just like any other except for the sound of two pairs of feet running, coming up the stairs I heard a scream and a loud THUMP.

It sounded like one was chasing the other and that one of them died.

Strange zombies don't fight...

**I'll try to update soon...**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey hey hey how ya'll doing**

**review my story**

Annabeth's POV

I slowly opened the door without making a sound and found a shot-gun aming at my forehead, ready to fire .

I moved my eyes to see who the owner of the gun was and saw a girl, maybe my age, she looked me up and down, realizing that I wasn't bitten.

She put her shot-gun away and calmly said "you don't look too bad, I think the boss will be happy to see someone new" I gave her a confused look but she kept on talking "what's your name" "annabeth" I answerd, she gave me a warm smile before saying "how would you like to meet some of the last people on earth".

LINE BREAK

she led me outside after I got over the shock of not being the last person on earth, "oh my gods, you have a car!" I exclaimed, it looked like an old ford f-150 with a flat weal but it was still luxury for me, she looked a me with a smug expression and said "don't worry there's lots more to see back at the base".

I loaded my backpack in the car and got in, she took the weal and for the hole of the short ride we made small talk "I forgot to ask, who are you?" I asked, she didn't take her eyes off the road while she aswerd "my name is Thalia and i am the boss's left hand man", "who is this boss anyway" I asked, she still didn't look me in the eyes and said "you'll meet him, no need to rush".

We drove through a street that was strangley without any flesh eaters and got to a 5 star hotel called Plaza hotel, it was in a pretty decent state and didn't show any signs of structural damage or translated to the normal language, the roof didn't look like it was going to fall, the windows were closed by what looked like some sort of super strong anti zombie shutters and the building was pretty big, maybe 10 stories high.

Thalia and I walked up to the door, my new co-worker/friend Thalia did a special knock and the door opened instantly, we were greeted by two guys in their late teens "hey Thalia who's your new friend?" asked the guy on the right "None of your buisness connor".

We kept on walking while I looked around, the rooms were enormous and were clean with no torn up stuff, there was food on some of the few tables and running water from the taps, it was warm which meant they had heating and they had electricity which meant they had computers and light...

I looked at the people and they all seemed calm like there weren't zombies outside waiting for the chance to eat them, I thought these days were over and there would never be luxury and happiness ever again.. I guess I was wrong, wow me being wrong doesn't really happen a lot.

LINE BREAK

After Thalia showed me around, directed me to my room, which was on the second floor, and gave me some clothes my size I took my time to have a really long shower, get dressed, then went down to dinner and on the way I found a chart that said the time that we had to be at the three meals that a guy named Grover and a girl named Juniper prepar for us every day:

Breakfast at 9, lunch at 12:30 and dinner at 8.

As soon as I came in everyone stopped talking and looked at me, noticing the akward silence a boy at the end of the table, that kind of looked like the leader, stood up and said "everyone this is Annabeth and she is new, I expect you all to treat her like you treat me, Annabeth why don't you come and sit next to me" he pointed to an empty seat on his right and I happily obliged.

"Hi I'm Percy" the boy with the unruly dark hair and mesmerizing green eyes said, "I'd like to talk to you in my office after dinner, it's at the end of the corridor that took you here" I nodded and just kept eating the noodles that juniper served.

LINE BREAK

I was sat on a sofa chair in Percy's office while he went and got me a drink, he was a really nice guy and treated me like his oldest friend and not someone that he new existed about one hour ago.

He just called me to his office to ask me about how I survived these last few years and a little information about me, so after he decided he heard enough I went to bed, did I mention that my apartment is enormous, it had:

A flat screen tv with a ps3 with games and films on it, a kitchen, a walk in closet a macbook pro, a small living rooom, a table next to the kitchen and a bathroom with everything that a girl could wish for but more.

I soon fell into a dreamless sleep thinking about how great this...

I might get a chance to have a new life,i thought, then i blacked out.

**till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**2.3+k words already i'm getting better well what ya waiting for read and review, fav and follow... i'll try to make it longer next time**

Percy's POV

I couldn't stop thinking of that new girl Annabeth she just struck me as a really nice girl, you know the kind of girl that isn't easy to find while you're in a zombie takeover.

I couldn't sleep so without making a sound i walked down the stairs and in the kitchen that always surprises me by the size of it even if i often come in here, the kitchen has three fridges, five freezers, two big ovens, two high quality electric stoves, two cofè machines, many shelves with plates, cups, glasses, non fridgeble ingredients, some stuff that only Grover and Juniper know the names of, a decently big wooden table and two doors, one took you to the hallway and the other took you to the dining room or cafeteria.

I decided that i wanted some cofè and hot chocolate (chocolofè) since it was five in the morning and i wouldn't be going back to bed, i made it then stepped out of the door to go to the dining room and saw the new girl annabeth sitting on a couch with a hot chocolate a blanket slung over her knees and a macbook pro on her thighs typing on the keyboard and checking something on the screen every once in awhile.

Her shoulders were facing me so jumped over the couch and sat right next to her, at first her face had a shocked expression but the it quickly turned to anger as she saw the grin on his face.

"What' ya doing"i asked "writing a book that i always dreamed of writing but couldn't since i was on the run from zombies and had no computer".

I didn't know what to say since i never liked reading with the ADHD that i have so i said "what's it about""zombies..."i was about to open my mouth say why she was writing about a zombie story when she is living one but she clamped her hand on my mouth "DON'T ask anything yet i just started writing it" she screamed whispered in my ear so to not wake anyone, i looked at what it said on the bottom of the screen that said ten thousand words but didn't dare say anything since i now knew that even when she is just slightly angry she can be very scary, so i really didn't feel like pushing the limits to angry.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for two minutes with the loud and fast tapping that the keyboard made until Grover and Juniper came in, holding hands and lathing, with a tray full of natural goodies annabeth looked at them then asked "where did you get that food from, it doesn't look like it use to be frozen",as soon as Grover and Juniper looked at them they instantly let go of each others hands and while they were still blushing answered "we have a big garden that me and Juniper take care of" Annabeth looked shocked "wait you guys have full grown garden, on the roof", "yeah and we have another one in the back yard and a lot of chickens and some cows, sheep, pigs, a few other things that we need for food as well, also we put three meter high walls with tons of electric barbed wire on the outside thanks to Leo and Nyssa"Grover answered with a proud expression "but Thalia didn't tell me everything then"Annabeth said with her eyes wide in surprise "yeah and she didn't tell you about the olympic swimming pool, five jacuzzis, and baby pool for non swimmers did she and don't get me started on the other olympic pool on the roof, the two jims, shooting room and stuff"i said, Annabeth's jaw dropped "wow,s-so you don't go on raids" it looked like her eyes would explode from amazement of all the the things that they had then she looked at percy and asked "wait how do you have all this electricity to power everything" "well in simple terms Leo hooked us up to a power cord that comes all the way from Phoenix where there's a big field full of solar panels that provide electricity to a building down the street and Leo then told us to get some other type of solar panels a few years ago that provide hot water and he placed them on the roof obviously where there isn't the pool or the garden and for the water well there is a tube that gave some hotel a few miles from us the atlantic's seawater and it passed right under this hotel so we took the chance, got a water purifier and we now have electricity and warm, clean water" as i finished explaining Annabeth looked at me, impressed by all the things we had managed to get in the past years and now we had an effichent system so we never ran out of essential needs.

Grover and Juniper then walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and i asked Annabeth if she wanted to go swimming in the pool that's on the roof since she didn't look like she was going to go to bed either and she said she would meet me at the pool after she asked Piper for some swimming gear.

I got to the pool after i picked a costume and put it on, i was sitting on a bench when Annabeth came walking up the stairs she quickly took her top off and then her jeans to reveal a normal sized grey bikini, i couldn't take my eyes away even if you ripped them out, her curves were like the ones of a goddess, no, make that better than a goddess's, her long athletic legs were curvy, full of muscles and a light shade of brown, her stomach was flat and you could also see she had a light feminine six pack her upper body was bulging a bit and left a little cleavage and her mid-back long blonde curls were neatly swept to the left leaving only a few curls on the right side.

she walked over to me and gently nudged my head with her hand and looked at me when she saw that i wasn't moving "Percy... Percy stop staring" she said blushing, "how are you still single" i thought aloud, "well i didn't really have time look for a boyfried while i was on the run, i realized what i just said and tried to cover it up,which was a mistake "ummm-i... uh...j-just-t m-meant...uh...that your a very...uh...very b-beautiful girl and...uh...and i wasn't thinking" i bearly stutterd out as i tried to hide the red hot heat that was creeping its way on my cheeks and the rest of my face, "well thank you" Annabeth said shyly "so you wanna teach me how to swim or stare at me until breakfast" i jumped to my feet and gathered my wits but still couldn't stop blushing "of course".

Annabeth's POV

When Percy stared at me as i took my top and pants off i felt myself blushing furiously but tried to stay calm and not show it, then percy thought aloud and asked why i was still single, my face heated up as if i just stepped into an oven, i didn't know what to say so i said thank you and changed the subject.

but then the inevitable happened he already had his swimming gear on, revealing his muscular tanned legs, but he had his t-shirt on so he stood up and took it off, i looked at him and that was the fatal blow, his mid-body looked like it had been sculpted by michelangelo himself (super famous italian sculptor) obviously he had to have a body that was even better than Zues's, he had those lines that very few people would have even had when everybody in the world hadn't turned into zombies, you know the lines that are on the side of your lower body that curved down but were hid by his swimming trunks but she knew to where they continued..., then there was his i don't know know how many pack probably ten pack maybe more, then his chest that had two squares made of muscle that were probably one inch thick with his nipples facing down, his shoulders were incredibly big and just by looking at them she could tell they were as hard as steel, his arm muscles were so incredibly hard looking, not ridiculously big but still big and hard with veins running down his arms mostly but also on his side and on one of his nipples.

He looked at me and said "hello earth to annabeth...i know my body is amazing but i would like to start swimming before breakfast is ready..."and waved his hand in front of my eyes, my reflexes kicked in and i flipped him without thinking as i saw a hand in front of my face " oh my gods i'm so sorry Percy i wasn't thinking, sorry that i flipped you" i exclaimed when i saw him face down on the floor, he turned around and said "now can we go swimming" i nodded and jumped in the pool hugging my knees to form a cannonball in midair soon followed by percy whom jumped and did a dolphin pose to then quickly swim up to me "so Annabeth do you know anything about swimming" "no" i answered worried look on my face "well then let's start" after a few minutes of seeing what i could do by myself which was just managing to keep my nose over the water so to not drown, once i think i heard percy saying "this is going to take a looong time" and so it went on him helping me along by holding me from underneath while i did short slow strokes and told me a cuple tricks to make it easier to float, i am a quick learner but it would still take me a few months to come in the pool alone and not drown.

Then a guy that i later learned is Leo walked in and was about to say that it was time to eat but saw his leader holding my arms from behind telling her to keep my arms straighter to give more power to my stroke, Leo on the other side started stuttering and startled the other two teens, seeing his idol that didn't talk much, was always serious and preferred to swim alone all the time talking happily with Annabeth and making body contact wasn't what he expected so as quickly as possible said that breakfast was ready trying but failing not to blab since he talked a lot when he is nervous and turned to run to the cafeteria.

Percy and i looked at each other and blushed seeing the position we were in was a bit surprising and could be mistaken, so we quickly passed our bodies over with a towel, got dressed then walked to the cafeteria without saying a word.

I sat next to Percy that was at the head of the table and found a big hulcking boy with big arms and a big body but with this weird little pudgy face, i said hi and he told me he was Frank then went back to his original conversation with a not so big girl next to him that was probably his girlfriend, in front of me instead was Thalia that was scoffing down her food with her hands but still trying to look modest even though she looked like a pig when she ate, i was slowly eating my scrambled egg and bacon which were delicious when Percy stood up and made an announcement "today we all know that Jason's and Thalia's group are going on a raid to find some metal we can use to forge a few useful objects and weapons, guys be careful, try to not run into trouble and come back for dinner okay", "sure Perce we'll be back before you even notice that we were gone" the blonde guy said "so get ready and get a move on you'r wasting daylight, oh almost forgot take the pickup not the fiesta like last time or you won't fit" everybody laughed and went their separate ways, but Percy stayed behind with me "Annabeth would you like to help me train the younger kids today since i saw you with your knife and i must say that you'r good and quick" i nodded and we walked off to the second jim which, turns out is actually an arena with swords and knives and crossbows...

For the rest of the day we trained the kids, simple moves but still deadly, then Percy insisted he walked me to my room and as i was opening the door an ugly hand poked out of the door and made a long cut running down my wrist, "shit" i screamed and cut the zombie's hand off then opened the to see just what i expected a zombie that lunged at me but i side stepped and impaled my knife in its forehead as it turned around to bite me, then i twisted the knife took it out of the zombies forehead and at the same time me and Percy cut the dam zombie's head off, i looked at my wrist which was steaming where the cut was from the venom that the flesheater's nail had and after the long exhausting training day and the little sleep i got in the past weeks i blacked out and fell into Percy's arms as he caught me, the last thing i saw was his worried filled bright green eyes before falling into a long dreamless deep sleep...

**review, fav and follow com'on... bye bye **


End file.
